


【靜臨】『真好，我也想吃蟹肉。』

by Crescenttee



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 14:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crescenttee/pseuds/Crescenttee





	【靜臨】『真好，我也想吃蟹肉。』

平和岛静雄在市区边缘的红灯区里穿梭着。  
加快了因工作疲累而变得沉重的脚步，他现在只想立刻离开这个鬼地方。  
离开这个满街爱情旅馆、挂满了上面有着重口味文字与图片的招牌、路上形形色色的男女在求欢的鬼地方。

对于恋爱经验无、思想过度保守的他来说，这地方根本就和地狱没两样。  
不喜欢过于腥膻色的东西，对他来说，『恋爱』就只需要精神上的契合与最低限度、以示友好的身体接触就已足够。  
性爱啊交欢啊，那只是人类为了满足生理上的需求才会进行。对洁身自爱的人来说，是完全没有必要的行为。

所以说这些一脸看起来欲求不满、满脸就是写着「我在找床伴」的人们——

真是肮脏。

不堪入目。

早知道就算走另一条路会被目标的保镳们追上，为了不要误入歧途，他也绝对会选择走那里。

绝对！！

#

在小巷里左拐右绕还是没有能脱离这里的迹象，平和岛静雄因为烦闷而点起一根烟。

说也奇怪，这里的路没有一条是「直的」。  
全部都弯弯曲曲，像是不想让你离开这个地方一样，在限定区域内绕啊绕啊绕。

在逃跑误入这里之前，地图就不知道掉到哪里去了。所以只能凭着方向感，不要走到重复的路。

⋯⋯说起来，这种地方是否会画在地图上，也令人存疑。

又拐过一个开着情趣用品店的转角，视线触及透明玻璃橱窗里面陈列的女性蕾丝睡衣，他真的快要崩溃了。

但是愤怒的情感，马上就被名为『错愕』的感情给盖了过去。

在转角前面迎接他的是一幕很神奇的景象。

譬喻为神奇也有点不太适切，应该说是「怪异」比较实在。

在一条直直的巷子里，左右排开有一整列的门。  
站在那一扇扇玻璃门后面的人有男有女，全都打扮得花枝招展，摆出勾引人的姿势。

⋯⋯就像是玩具店货架上的盒装娃娃一样，陈列在那里。

这给他一种，站在里面的人就跟货物一样准.备.要.被.出.售的错觉。  
而「买」了他们的人，想必也不会对他们做什么正常的事。  
他看到有个男人走到一扇门的面前，对里面讲了几句话。接著有个女人从里面解锁开门，从他手上拿过数量少得可怜的金钱后两人一起踏入门内的空间。

清脆的『喀擦』和『唰啦』声。

女人上好锁，将门上的帘子拉起来，隔绝里外的两个世界。

这是那个吧⋯⋯

好噁心。

为什么要出现在我眼前啊。

不⋯⋯格格不入的是自己，红灯区出现这种东西，是很正常的吧？

『嫖妓』。

这个词在脑海里一闪而过。

现在自己所处的环境、面前的场景，无违和的和脑海里的字词结合。

感到惊愕而微微张嘴，平和岛静雄口中的烟蒂掉到了地上。

在微泛苔绿、混杂着鹅黄的灯光下，妖异的空间里陈列起来等待被贩售的「玩偶」们。

红灯区。

S.E.X。

嫖妓。

⋯⋯触目所及之处，就是人间地狱。

#

「哎呀。先生，虽然这里可以抽烟，但是不能乱丢垃圾喔。」

「⋯⋯⋯？！」

——这家伙、什么时候⋯⋯！！

下意识的扬手准备给在放松警戒时接近自己的人一击，在目光触及来人之后，平和岛静雄就让整只手臂以惊人的速度紧急煞车。

手刀停在来人的太阳穴附近两公分。

只要再慢那么一点点点反应，真的打下去的话，他毫无疑问会直接被打死吧。

会死的吧⋯⋯会死的吧？这个人。

站在自己面前的是一名男性。

有着一张轮廓分明的瘦削脸庞的男性。

没有光泽的黑发像是睡乱了，边边有些乱翘的杂毛，过长的浏海还遮住了一边眼睛。  
全身上下只穿着一件长及膝上、尺寸过大的皱巴巴衬衫。  
最上面的一颗扣子没扣，露出筋骨分明的脖颈和锁骨线条。  
衣摆遮不住的双腿细得感觉撑不起上面的身体。而且他没穿鞋。

从体格与外貌看上去，年纪在成年与未成年之间游移。

但同时他整个人却又有种历经风霜之感，让人觉得他快三十岁了。

瘦弱得不可思议。

——真的是很贫弱很孱弱很脆弱，很容易就会死掉啊。这个人。

尽管因为工作的历练，让他能从外表和气场看出一个人的许多端倪，愚直的本性还是只允许他做出如此单薄的评语。

充分克制过手劲的一击，对没受过训练的普通人来说，大概就是会晕过去不省人事半个小时的程度。

但如果打在眼前这人的太阳穴上的话，平和岛静雄有预感，他真的会当场就被自己给打死。

实在是不喜欢在工作之外的时间杀人啊⋯⋯尤其是无辜的人。

「⋯⋯⋯⋯」

面前的男性朝还处在恍神状态中的自己邪魅的眨了眨眼，挂上营业性的亲切微笑，很干脆的报上姓名。

「你好呀，我叫折原临也。」

「⋯⋯⋯」

——这家伙为什么可以这么自然的就告诉陌生人自己的名字⋯这不是真名吧？

「因为今天晚上的生意有点惨淡——说实话是一个客人都没接到呢⋯⋯——所以我就出来溜达溜达了。反正注定要被惩罚，谁还会蠢到被白白关在在那个又无聊又窄得要命的地方。你说是不是？」

「⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯」

——生意？客人？被关在里面？

「呐，你为什么都不说话？」

「⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯」

在自顾自与他聊起天来的贫弱男性面前，平和岛静雄像一根木头一样杵在那里。

突如其来的大量资讯让大脑不堪负荷。

并不是无法处理迅速而大量涌入的资讯，反而因为工作的关系很擅长这种差事，但其中实在有太多太多他不愿意听到的情报存在。

——他是那些人的其中一伙⋯？

「你是⋯⋯『那个』后面的？」

平和岛静雄指了指随便的一扇门。

他由衷的希望这个人会反驳自己。  
真挚的希望他不是自己所厌恶的那种人⋯他最看不起的那种⋯⋯包含在随处求欢的野兽之内⋯所谓，依.靠.身.体.赚.钱的人。

他绝对不会是那种人。

明明才第一次见面，平和岛静雄就是能够笃定，「折原临也」不是那种会自甘堕落的人。

「嗯，是啊。」

但是随着临也毫无避讳的大方承认，期望落空了。

——不⋯⋯就算是如此，他也是因为有什么难言之隐，才不得已做这种工作的吧？

由衷不想因为这种原因而讨厌眼前的他。

虽然不知道自己为什么要帮一个「这种人」找借口开脱，对方甚至还是个陌生人⋯⋯

总之就是不想因为这种原因讨厌面前的他。

「你有什么⋯⋯不得已选这份工作的原因吧。」

自己的喉咙有点干哑，说出来的话也干干瘪瘪的。

面对自己的疑问，临也回敬了他一个很疑惑的表情。

「原因⋯⋯⋯？没什么原因啊。工时短，又不需要什么专业技能，是很好赚又轻松的工作喔。虽然有时候会遇到不想付钱的客人，但是我都会偷偷从他们的钱包里摸钞票。嘛，遇到那种刻意不带钱的奥客就另当别论⋯⋯」

「⋯⋯⋯给我闭嘴。」

平和岛静雄的脸色变得铁青。

——为什么要和我说？

亏自己还认为他是个洁身自爱的人。没想到思想如此糟糕不堪。

简直就是整个人都泡在「我是被嫖的人」的世界里，连看事情都是从那个角度来出发了嘛。

没救了。

真的没救了。

没来由的感到满腔怒火，平和岛静雄简直想往这人脑门上一拳尻下去。

但在思及就连自己最轻的一击，都能轻轻松松置这个纤细脆弱的人于死地后，他就放弃了那种危险的念头。

「这么说⋯⋯如果我给钱，你也会毫无怨言的让我上？」

取而代之的是恶毒的言语。

⋯⋯对他来说已经是很过分的贬低了。

毕竟，接女客人就算了，男人被另一个男人上，已经可以说是完全抛弃自尊了吧。

但是临也好像完全不当一回事的样子。

「当然，来者不拒。毕竟这是工作嘛～啊啊，不想付钱的奥客除外。」

笑嘻嘻的用平坦的胸膛贴上自己的身体，临也因为两人间的身高差掂起脚尖，凑到自己耳边用气音说：

「如果我用.嘴.帮.你.做，会给我多点钱吗？」

「⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯？！」

——这人是怎样？

——脑子生病了吗！？

「总之先过来吧～イ.ケ.メ.ン。」

手被迳自牵起，脚步虚浮的平和岛静雄，就这样被一个比他瘦弱得多的人，强拉着往前快步走了起来。

#

「呐呐。」

「⋯⋯⋯⋯」

「你说句话嘛。」

「⋯⋯⋯⋯。」

「你有在听我说话吗？」

「⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯呼。」

平和岛静雄长长的呼出一口烟。

现在他的心情非常，非常，非常非常非常糟。

正坐在床沿，自我怀疑中。

在亲自体验过一回后，他大概理解临也为什么没把自己的言语贬低当作一回事了。

被拿来作为另一种用途的通道紧致又柔软，那是会让人沈溺在里面的快感。  
享受的表情淫荡的呻吟，带领着至今为止都没有经验的自己熟练的技巧，全部的全部都显示出他是做⋯⋯的老手。

而且还是跟男人做。

无法理解。他的自尊到底到哪去了啊？

但在那之前，最无法理解的，果然还是自己。

——为什么一个脑热就上了他啊⋯⋯

一夕之间就变成自己所厌恶的「欲求不满的野兽」，让平和岛静雄深深的陷入了自我厌恶之中。  
而作为引渡者把自己拖下「地狱」去的那个人——整个人裹在被子里的折原临也，正用食指在他的脊椎骨附近戳啊戳。

——很痒。

「吶，我说你。」

一直被自己忽略的临也从毯子里面爬了出来，一丝不挂的状态之下就往他背上贴。

手臂环过他的脖子，把他的头圈在臂弯里。

「今天是第一次吧。把自己的第一次用在这种地方，不觉得可惜？大部分人都会想把第一次留给喜欢的人不是吗⋯？」

低低的慵懒声音在耳边回荡。这番话并不带有任何贬低或嘲笑的意味，只是很单纯的在提出疑问而已。

「那你呢？跟这么多陌生人做不觉得噁心？」

用同样意味的问题来反击，静雄任由临也圈着自己的头，也没有拒绝他的胸口跟自己赤裸的背贴在一起。

凭他也没办法对自己造成什么有效伤害吧。  
自己还没迟钝到在睡眠或进食的时间以外，会放松警戒到给别人刺杀自己的机会。

来自临也的身体接触意外的不然他觉得讨厌。

尽管是在这种场合、临也的工作还是「那.个」的情况下，却感觉不到使他噁心的，名为『情.欲』的污浊桃色空气。

「嗯⋯⋯当然也有很噁心的客人。但是为了业绩我们也没有选择权啊～偶尔好运的话，就会捡到技巧让你的后面很舒服的，或者是长相让你的眼睛很舒服的，你就属于后者。」

临也说着在静雄的脸颊上亲了一下，随后放开手，换成头枕在他的大腿，仰视着他的脸的姿势，扬起手用手臂蹭了一把他的脸颊。

「嗯。果然是帅哥一枚。」

俯视着临也，静雄也在想这个人真的长得满好看的。

漆黑的头发、现在才看清颜色的深邃红瞳、纤长茂密的睫毛、笑起来弧度恰到好处的嘴角。

而且，跟这个人在一起，有种很舒服的感觉。

他对自己无欲无求，不管是情感上金钱上物质上⋯⋯或者是生命上。

也就是对「陌生人」会怀抱着的感情。

但临也又偏偏不是陌生人，他们说过话、等会可能会有金钱上的往来、也有过⋯肉体的关系。

这种有适当距离感的羁绊，让平和岛静雄觉得很「安全」。

野兽般准确的直觉也告诉他，眼前的生物没有伤害自己分毫的力量。如果自己想，就一定会是支配者，轻轻松松就能抹消掉他的存在。

处于「绝对强者」的地位，有这样的保障，让他觉得很安全。

「就算你这么说，我也只会当你在讽刺我技术很差啊。话说回来你怎么知道我是⋯」

后面的『处.男』果然说不出口。  
反正临也应该懂他要讲什么。

「我就是那个意思喔。嘛，一个劲的就只.会.抽.插，就是童贞⋯⋯虽然还有别的判断依据，可是很一言难尽耶。」

「那就别讲了。」

瞥了一眼腕上的手表，现在的时间是凌晨四点。

夏日清晨的阳光从门帘外透进来，太阳应该也差不多快要完全升上地平线。

在阳.光.底.下现身——不安全。

差不多也该走了。

把临也的头轻轻从自己腿上推到床上放好，起身穿好衣服。

「那个⋯我说⋯⋯你们一个晚上至少要赚多少钱？」

想到临也曾经提到过，要是「业绩」不理想就会被「惩罚」。  
不知道所谓的惩罚内容包括什么。有可能也包含了「禁食」，所以他才会那么瘦，瘦到看起来像生病。

——到底是多庞大的金额啊⋯⋯

「三万。很多吧⋯⋯如果整个晚上都在被操，可能勉勉强强能够赚到啦⋯⋯啊哈哈⋯⋯」

临也已经从床上爬起来，不知道什么时候套上了那件衬衫。扣子全都没扣，根本遮不住下面纤细的身体。

他似乎是因为难以达成的业绩而金额苦笑起来。那是让人感到他真的在「困扰」的笑。

「⋯⋯⋯⋯三万？」

听到临也报的价，静雄整个人都傻了。

「是啊⋯⋯很多吧？你也不用帮我付清啦。我们之前也没先谈好价格，就随便你想付多少吧。看在你是帅哥的份上，不付钱也没关系喔。」

临也跪坐在床上，用一副业绩挂蛋的不是他的散漫笑容这么说，面对生活困境的苦涩全数消失殆尽。

——还真是⋯⋯欠揍。

「我说你啊，你就是这样做生意的喔？难怪一天到晚要被惩罚啊⋯⋯」

搔了搔头，从外套口袋里拿出钱包，平和岛静雄抽了五张钞票出来。  
而看到他很干脆的掏出五万块的临也，摆出了跟刚刚的他一样的傻眼表情。

「⋯⋯⋯咦？咦咦⋯？」

「干嘛？」

「可是⋯⋯」

「无所谓。不用觉得不好意思，反正只是我半天的薪水而已。」

「喔⋯⋯⋯」

把钞票交到临也手上，看着又回到平常笑颜的临也，静雄摸乱他原本就滚床单滚得乱糟糟的头发，俯下身，给了他一个笨拙绵长的深吻。

「再見。」

「下次你再来，我教你怎么接吻。」

临也吃吃的笑了，看得他一阵心悸。

他没有答应临也的「邀約」，转身推门，走进初夏依旧微凉的街道。

——对喔，我还在红灯区。

突然感到一阵反胃，他凭着过人的方向感迅速逃离了这个地方。

#

「呃啊——！」

凄厉的惨叫声响彻整条巷弄。  
身穿军绿色风衣的精瘦男人攥着火烫的拳头。

他在八秒之前出了拳。  
在盛怒之下重重挥了拳。  
以完全不在乎对手生存概率的力道给对方一击。

被打飞的人往房间的深处飞去，撞上墙壁后便没了意识。

靠过来凑热闹的吃瓜群众们，有些是讶异于施暴者的怪力，有些则是抱着想看恋爱狗血情节的打算，似乎没人在乎被打飞的家伙是死是活。

而不管看热闹的人们关注的点是哪一个，都作为重要演出者的男人——也就是刚刚暴打了人一顿⋯不，只有一下⋯⋯的男人——平和岛静雄重重呼出一口气。这是他收敛杀戮戾气的仪式。

不喜欢在工作之外杀人，依旧是他的信条之一，只是他这次难得的想——

——谁管他死了没。

要说为什么的话，那肯定是因为⋯⋯

——那混蛋可是揍了临也啊。

才剛來到這裡，就看到了那個男人抓著臨也的頭髮，把他的頭往牆上推去。

隨即噴濺而出的臨也的鮮血徬彿染紅了自己的視線，等到再次回過神來時，自己已經把那個男人轟飛了。在那之後——⋯⋯

「臨也！」

急切的往无力的倚在墙边的纤弱男性靠过去，平和岛静雄顾不及拿出止血专用的绷带，长袖风衣的袖口直接往临也额上、还在汩汩流出鲜血的伤痕压去。

遭受意料之外的袭击，受到惊吓的临也眼神茫然而空洞，盯着眼前的自己好多秒才成功对焦。  
理智一上线，他马上敛起呆滞的面容，挂回自己的招牌微笑。

「⋯⋯⋯嗨。你来⋯学接吻的？咳、咳⋯⋯」

「真的没法讲话就别硬要。」

「⋯好过分喔⋯⋯⋯」

对方极尽伪装的媚笑，再怎么样也盖不过背后的憔悴，那张笑脸的面具脆弱得不堪一击，让人想好好保护眼前的存在——

——干脆带回家好了。  
——重要的东西，只能靠自己守护。其他人都不可信。

——不对⋯⋯

意识到自己对「临也」燃起的「执念」，平和岛静雄突然感到喉咙干涩眼眶发酸。

那是在心脏一阵阵抽痛时，总是伴随而来的生理反应。

——执着于什么东西，根本就⋯没有意义。  
——如果到最后都会被我给破坏掉的话。  
——最初的「执着」⋯⋯

——到底是为了什么？

接近、熟稔、亲昵，希望亲手保护，最后眼睁睁看着那些人受到伤害。  
这样的循环不知道经历过多少次。  
只要是在自己身边的人，都会遭遇不幸。  
即使想拥有、只是想要爱着某个人。

表达的方法也只有⋯⋯

远离。

——最好连相遇都免除⋯⋯

——那对自己和其他人来说，都好。

——以『纯粹的暴力』为生的自己，本来就不适合⋯⋯

——和人类生活在一起。

「你还好吗？」

临也的手摸上自己的脸，纤细的指头在颊上摩挲着，凉凉的很舒服。

混乱的思绪稍微得到安抚，平和岛静雄让自己因为混乱而失焦的眼神，重新回到眼前的人脸上。

单单是看着他清澈的红瞳，就感到心灵变得异常平静。

「台词⋯⋯那是我的台词吧，受伤的是你耶。」

甚至很快的从无谓的感伤中恢复，开起玩笑来。

临也很捧场的笑了，对自己稍微『感兴趣』的眨了眨眼。

「我不会死喔。」

「⋯⋯⋯⋯蛤？」

「我已经死过一次了。不会再死掉。」

临也彷佛看穿了他的迷茫失落，说起表面上听起来莫名其妙，却直指自己挣扎点的话。

「所以啊⋯你担心的事情都不会发生喔。」

TBC.


End file.
